BITCH GO DIE!!!!!!!!!!
"Bitch Go Die" (stylized as BITCH GO DIE!!!!!!!!!!) is a song by rapper SPEED GANG. It blew up after TikTok users used this song for videos. Lyrics 2 am and I’m pouring up the liquor Not gonna lie I ain't never felt sicker Gotta ease the heartache in my chest You know how to rip that out the best And I know I fuck bad bitches that's cool But none of them hoes compare to you I do these things to get rid of you And every time I think I do I I'm not gonna lie all I think of is you When I hear my phone ring you Not gonna lie every morning it's you Every day its always you Not gonna lie all I think of is you I can’t help it I miss my boo I hope you're happy with him its cool Fuck that bitch and fuck you too Bitch go die, bitch go die I really need to get you out my mind Bitch go die, bitch go die Every single day I waste my time Bitch you gotta die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Bitch, you gotta die I don't know why your dumb ass is on my mind “I'll never lie”, bitch yeah right Fuck you such a waste of time Yea, I hate you, I love you I miss you, bitch fuck you Yea go to a cliff and jump off bitch And if you survive then jump again I'm not gonna lie all I think of is you When I hear my phone ring you Not gonna lie every morning it's you Every day its always you Not gonna lie all I think of is you I can’t help it I miss my boo I hope you're happy with him its cool Fuck that bitch and fuck you too Bitch go die, bitch go die I really need to get you out my mind Bitch go die, bitch go die Every single day I waste my time Bitch you gotta die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Bitch go die tell me why You left me here alone tonight Leave me alone, bitch I’m fine You cheated on me, tore me up inside Baby, I’m better off in this world without you My bands are up, I’m blowing up I'm gonna count this money without you I'm not gonna lie all I think of is you When I hear my phone ring you Not gonna lie every morning it's you Every day its always you Not gonna lie all I think of is you I can’t help it I miss my boo I hope you're happy with him its cool Fuck that bitch and fuck you too Bitch go die, bitch go die I really need to get you out my mind Bitch go die, bitch go die Every single day I waste my time Bitch you gotta die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Die gotta die gotta die now Bitch gotta leave my mind now Die bitch you really should, I hope u choke on your own blood You played me like a little bitch, I hope you choke on Satan's dick Die bitch you really should, I hope u choke on your own blood You played me like a little bitch, I hope you choke on Satan's dick Why It Sucks # Speed Gang's autotune doesn't fit with the song # Some of the lyrics are so bad it's funny (e.g. Yea go to a cliff and jump off bitch, And if you survive then jump again) # His flow is really simple # Most than half of the song is the word "bitch" # It got famous because of TikTok, like these. # The single cover is kinda lazy. # Too much swearing The Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is somewhat decent Official Audio Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Tik Tok songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats